1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel and housing assembly and, more particularly, to a panel and housing assembly for an electronic appliance, such as a computer, a servo, an uninterrupted power system (UPS) and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional panel and housing assembly for an electronic appliance, such as a computer, a servo, an uninterrupted power system (UPS) and the like, in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a housing 100 provided with two ears 101 each having at least one screw bore 1011, and a panel 200 removably mounted on the housing 100 and provided with two lugs 201 each having a screw 300 screwed into the respective screw bore 1011 of the housing 100 to lock the panel 200 onto the housing 100. However, a user needs to screw or unscrew the screws 300 by aid of a hand tool, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when he wishes to remove the panel 200 from the housing 100.
Another conventional panel and housing assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a housing 1000 provided with two ears 1001, two fastening members 3000 mounted on the two ears 1001 of the housing 1000, and a panel 2000 removably mounted on the housing 1000 and provided with two lugs locking hooks 2001 each snapped onto the respective fastening member 3000 to lock the panel 2000 onto the housing 1000. However, the conventional panel and housing assembly has a complicated structure, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the panel 2000 cannot be locked onto the housing 1000 when one of the fastening members 3000 is worn out or broken, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional panel and housing assembly.